The Beginning of the End
by Morisatou Keiichi
Summary: The Lion and his Sorceress, once lovers, now enemies. Only time will tell the victor. (AN: Sorry about the location mistake i Ch7! i reposted that up!)
1. Default Chapter

**The Beginning of the End**

****

_Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec_

_Excitate vox e somno, liberi mei_

_Cunae sunt non_

_Excitate vos e somno, liberi fatali_

_Somnus est non_

_Surgite_

_Inventite_

_Veni hortum veritatis_

_Horti verna veritatis_

_Ardente veritate_

_Urite mala mundi_

_Ardente veritate_

_Incendite tenebras mundi_

_Valete, liberi_

_Diebus fatalibus_

_Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec_

**- FFVIII**

**********

    Things often start small, a tiny shoot, a bubbling creek, a young animal, a SeeD.

    A SeeD, nurtured within a Garden.

    For there too, comes a time whence we must stand up for ourselves, and what is right.

    Even if it means that we stand alone.

    But can we muster that courage to stand up? When others rally against us? Can we grant ourselves the power, the passion that burns within our souls, to defend what we think is right?

**********

Rinual Plains, Balamb, 

    Seifer sat against the balcony of Balamb Garden's 2F Deck. He gazed at the seemingly endless skies, which were an exceedingly dark colour for a time such as now, 6 in the morn. Unless the SeeD and the others managed to vanquish their final foe, these skies would never again appear in their cerulean glory. They would never again be light for the denizens of the world. They would never again be filled with birds, soaring through the endless heavens.

    And neither would the earth be happy again, under the absolute and total rule of the Sorceress. The last of her kind.

    For, if the SeeD succeeded, the witches would never rise again, marking the end of magic as they knew it. Yet, it was a small price to pay, for eternal peace.

    Squall was not taking this well at all. He would not be able to even if he tried. For the one witch they were to slay, was Rinoa Heartily. 

    Five years ago, the SeeD team had defeated Ultimecia, and tried to vanquish her from the planet. Yet, she was Time, and eternal in that sense. Three years later, she was vanquished, but by one of her own kind. The Time/Space Magic that was wielded by Rinoa was powerful enough to lock Ultimecia away forever. 

    And history repeats itself, the sands of time flow endlessly. Our sins from the past come back to haunt us again. It goes on endlessly, an inevitable cycle, the end always near, and yet so far. 

    No matter how much we try, we cannot seem to stop the endless spiral.

    Zell came up behind him and tapped Seifer lightly on his left shoulder. "Yo, Seifer, we have to attend the last battle planning session. Squall's holding the planning, and he…… he wants us to be there. All of us."

    Seifer exhaled. Squall was really going to go through the end. He would not spare anyone any mercy now. Not after what he had endured. He wouldn't back away now.

    "Okay, chicken-wuss. Guess we should go see what our dear old puberty boy has in store for us."

 **********

High SeeD Command, Balamb Garden (currently twenty degrees southeast of Balamb), Rinual Plains

    Squall stood before his men, and gave them the customary SeeD salute. He was garbed in a formal dress uniform not unlike the one he had worn to the SeeD Inauguration so long ago.

    It seemed like an eternity.

    In that time, SeeD had unified the separate Gardens and White SeeD, renaming themselves the SeeD Alliance. The White SeeD ship had been upgraded into an airship, and now housed primary recon equipment, as it was faster and more manoeuvrable than the Gardens. Beside the cerulean glory of Balamb Garden flew the crimson of Galbadia Garden and the pearl of Trabia Garden, all unified in a common goal.

    Squall addressed each one of his friends, and smiled softly, giving words of encouragement, something that had happened none too often. The last time he did it was in the siege of the Deep Sea Research Centre. Yet, even though he filled his voice with as much courage and determination as possible, his heart was grieving greatly, his one last solace before the beginning of the end.

    "Irvine. Good to see that you're all fired up." Irvine chuckled softly and patted the large shotgun that sat in the belt holster of his SeeD uniform, which was remodelled slightly to look like his old cowboy outfit. "Me and Exeter will see this through together." Placing an arm around the still-childish looking girl beside him, he added. "And Selphie too."

    Squall nodded, noticing the glimmer in Selphie's eyes as she prepared to kill her onetime friend. She choked out some words.

    "Rin-Rinoa was once-our friend-yet, today, we……"

    Squall patted her lightly on her head and let Irvine take over. He knew all too well what she was going through, and wished that he could share the pain with someone, but there was no one for him. He would focus on the task at hand, and grieve later.

    "Zell, ready?"

    Zell, the martial artist of the group, was stroking his tattoo nervously, and nodded fervently. Letting his best friend enjoy some time alone, Squall moved on, to Quistis, and Seifer who stood beside her. 

    "Quisty, I guess that the time is here. Stand strong."

    Quistis nodded once, and spoke quietly. "We all have to do…… what we have to do. Whether we like it, or not."

    Seifer was with downcast eyes too. Even though he had found solace in Quistis after all these years of bereavement, Rinoa was his onetime lover, and it would be as hard to fight her as Squall felt. The latter placed one gloved hand on Seifer's shoulder, and the both of their eyes met. Seifer steeled his nerves, despite the unmentionable burden that was placed on their back. To slay the one they had loved. 

    Squall moved on, speaking softly to Raijin and Fujin who stood behind Seifer as usual, but now adorned with the SeeD uniform, as their former leader now sported. Seifer, however, still had his trademark trenchcoat over his outfit, as Raijin and Fujin had the shoulder guards that read Lightning and Wind. Last but not least, Squall came upon Xu and Nida, part of the Garden's tactical staff. Nida was still pilot, and Xu was Assistant Headmistress.

    At last, the speeches done, Squall surveyed his determined team one last time.

    "Let's go get her."

**********

A/N: Okay, the first chapter is up! Read on to find out more!


	2. Reminiscence

**Reminiscence**

****

_For those who gaze down with unforgiving eyes,_

_Have seen the cruelty, _

_Of Mortal Life._

**-Dr. Odine, _Beginning of the End_**

****

**********

    It was a long time ago, that we sat together at the victory ball, the grand celebration held after defeating Ultimecia. We knew she would rise again, but would it be wrong to enjoy a brief respite?

    It was that very night, where Rinoa kissed Squall, on the moonlit balcony of Balamb Garden. Yet, it was also the night that she became infused with The essence.

    What made Sorceress Ultimecia evil? She was not always a ruthless, evil witch bent on total domination. It was He, who had made it become so.

    Hyne, who sat in His golden throne, far in the Heavens, or so the lore spoke of. He manipulated the worlds to His liking, and He might have achieved his goals, if not for the liberi fatali, who had wrested from Him His pawns. 

    Even so, in the midst of the fated children, at their helm, was a Knight, foolish enough to serve his Sorceress. Hyne prized honour and chivalry, yet they were all part of His one scheme. He controlled the Sorceresses, each one of them. In their minds was a seed of His thought, and he awoke that now.

    The leader of the liberi fatali was one by the name of Squall, the sudden storm that sweeps the seas. When he was to kiss his beloved, on the day of their wedding, that terrible seed of Hyne awoke.

    Rinoa had seemed to pull away from Squall, and the next thing that the Commander knew, she had risen amid cascading waves of energy to the top of the large chamber, and called upon he who was the protector of Sorceresses, even more so than their Knights.

    Griever, the lion, had emerged from her ring and cast destruction upon all who stood before him. Squall, who was unarmed, was unable to face the might of the lion alone. His friends had rushed to his aid, but such was the power of Rinoa, Sorceress of Hyne, that Griever's power was amplified as well. It blasted the SeeD away without much trouble, and the Sorceress escaped on her summoning.

    Squall and his friends tried many times, to convince the Sorceress to return to their side, but all hopes were in vain. Hyne possessed control far beyond the wildest dreams of humanity over the Sorceresses. They would kill themselves willingly for Him. They would kill the ones they loved, for Him.

    For Him.

**********

Deling City, Holy Galbadian Empire.

Two years ago……

    Squall reeled from a jawbreaker launched by General Caraway of the Holy Galbadian Empire. 

    "You were supposed to protect her!"

    Another punch threw him against a wall. Squall could have killed the general, but he did not do so. Instead, he stood quietly allowing the general to exhaust his fury on him. Caraway threw an uppercut, and knocked Squall to the ground. He drew a pistol, and aimed at the Commander's head.

    "You swore-you swore on the day I gave her to you-you swore that you would protect-her."

    At Squall's imminent decapitation by a bullet, Quistis barked. "Hold it, General! You of all people should know that Squall grieves for your daughter as well. Perhaps even more than you do."

    General Caraway scowled and prepared to fire the bullet. He aimed, but hesitated. A good thing too, for the entire SeeD delegation was prepared to spring at him. Squall rose. "General Caraway, I tried. I really did try to stop her, but-" His voice faltered.

    Of all his tough moments, this was one of the worst. Telling Rinoa's father of her transformation.

    General Caraway fell to the ground, and said no more, consumed in the paroxysms of his grief. Quistis laid a calming hand on Squall's shoulder. "Let him be, Squall."

    Squall made as if to speak, but thought better of it and receded with his comrades out of the Mansion.

    It would appear that they had no choice.

**********

Present day, Rinual Plains.

    Squall stood at the bridge, next to Nida who guided Garden with the new touchglobe systems that consisted of a console with two orbs, allowing control of speed and direction simultaneously. 

    "Towards the Sorceress' ship, Nida."

    Nida acknowledged the order, and all three Gardens including an airship, swung so that they were facing the massive Sorceress airship, named Eternity. It was the size of a Garden, and black, looming large over the small town of Balamb. 

    Nida tightened his grip on the control globes, and down below in the Command Centre, personnel were preparing SeeD for battle while readying artillery barrages. Squall, his heart in his throat, nodded once at Nida. 

    "All units, open fire."

    Massive artillery cannons and flak launchers emerged from the decks of Garden. Missile batteries and other projectile launchers swiveled out of intricate walls. Galbadian and Estharian ships too prepared to fire alongside their allies.

    And fire they did. 

    Almost two hundred tonnes of shells and artillery bombarded the Sorceress ship, tearing it apart. Metal rained down into the ocean, and flames burst from the torn hull. SeeD and military soldiers alike cheered as the shadow fell from the sky, to be cleansed in the deep ocean.

    Nida let out his own victory shout, but Squall was more sombre. "Nida……run a full spectrum scan of the area with the White SeeD airship."

    Nida complied, and immediately, the cheering ceased as the results were broadcast for all to see. There was no ship. It was merely a three-dimensional image projected by strategically located holocameras. And it had served its purpose; the SeeD had revealed their weaponry alongside the Galbadians and Estharians. Now, the Sorceress knew of their weapons, and would be able to defend against them.

    However, not all was lost. As Squall would mention later, in a top secret meeting with the leaders of Galbadia and Esthar, they had bought the world some time. Some time while the Sorceress prepared, no doubt, but still time. For peace and harmony.

    "And when she does come, we shall be ready."

**********

A/N: Ah, it might be a bit rushed at this point, yeah, I think so…… anyway, after this is when it gets interesting!

Neverending gratitude to Lunar-Girl! You really made me wanna continue this fic!

A great big thank you to bembem for reviewing! I presume you found out what happened between Squall and Rinoa? 

Thanks to Pretty Green Eyes and Karla3 for adding their comments!

P.S: Sorry to all of you Squinoa fans out there, but I thought that this might be an interesting take on things.

Tidbits of next chapter: It is three years later, and the Sorceress still eluded the searchlights of the world. The people had seemed to recover from the endless wars              that rocked their world, and now, peace at last seemed to be given a chance. Doubtless, there were still conflicts, but no longer on such a scale as the Sorceress Wars.


	3. Peace Shattered

**Peace**

****

_Don't say that it's not worth it._

**-Yuna, FFX**

**********

_If we allow the peoples, to have one night, just one night, with peace, and grant them the night to live without fear in their hearts, think how happy that they will be. Peace is worth more than Gil can measure._

**-Headmistress Quistis Trepe, Peace**

**********

_I will bring the Calm to Spira._

**-Yuna, FFX**

**********

_It has been proven that peace has a calming effect, and allows the humans to rest in peace, literally, while the world as they know it revolves normally. Without any wars, without turmoil._

**-Advisor Cid Kramer, A Last Hope**

**********

(I do not own FFX nor does it happen much (MUCH) in this fic, but those words by Yuna were so inspiring!)

Main Hall, 1F, Balamb Garden, currently in Deling area of Galbadia.

    Black leather shoes strode down the hallways in measured steps, with its owner carefully perusing a report. A large gunblade with a blade made from crystal that shone in a million colours as the prismatic colours that were hidden within the fiery rays of the sun broke upon contact of the blade hung at his belt.

    Squall Leonhart Loire looked up from his report only to see Selphie chasing Irvine around with a huge stack of surveys. "IRVINE! Why won't you stop trying-GOTCHA!"

    Irvine, who was knocked onto the ground with Selphie's tackle grumbled something about being out of shape. Squall walked over, mildly amused. "Selphie, what has Irvine done now?"

    Selphie, who had just finished tying Irvine's hands up with rope, grinned at Squall. "I'm just asking him to fill out these personal survey forms! Here, you can take a look at it." Slightly relieved that Selphie had merely asked him to _look_ and not fill it, he reached out a gloved hand and accepted the form.

    1: Does yellow make me look fat?

    2: Do chocobos make you sneeze?

    3: Do you like trains?

    4: Do you think I look ugly if I use a nunchake?

    5: Do you think that I should give out more surveys?

    Squall stopped looking after that, fighting an urge to laugh. The entire list was a grand total of 25 pages and 2500 questions long, which elicited no small amount of consternation from Irvine. He would not do anything to anger Selphie (the consequences were not pretty), but he had told Squall a month ago that Selphie looked fat in yellow.

    _"Just the way I like her, so she's not too thin. Hey, Squall, are you even listening?"_

    However, Selphie hated being called fat. As to the second question, chocobos DID make Irvine sneeze, and he was frankly speaking, terrified of the yellow birds. Squall remembered one memorable incident a year ago when they had to get to an area accessible only by chocobos, and poor Irvine was dragged onto a huge one by Selphie. He fell off halfway, and was immediately stampeded by a horde of chocobos.

    As to trains, Irvine had no strong feelings about them, but he got trainsick the last time they rode on one. (It was a SeeD mission to Galbadia). Selphie did not appear particularly ugly to Squall nor Irvine when she used a nunchake, but another conversation they had a year ago went something like this.

    _"Man, I wish that Selphie would change her weapon to a rod or something. ALL of the chicks in my games use Rods! Yo Squall, you awake?"_

    And it was common knowledge in all three Gardens that whenever Selphie came skipping around with a huge pile of papers, you got lost. Glancing at Irvine, Squall saw that he was frantically making signs from beneath Selphie, who was sitting on him and preparing to make him answer her surveys. (Tee-hee! I'm sure that you will have SO much FUN!)

    "(Squall, for old time's sake-HELP!!!!!)"

    "Irvy, did you say something?"

    Watching Irvine plead behind-or rather, under Selphie, Squall couldn't help but smile. "Okay, Selphie? I know that you have something for Irvine to do, but I need him at the Command Centre to straighten out some stuff. President Loire and Generals Eckman, Nikolas, and Caraway are due to visit in two hours."

    Selphie pouted. "Aww……, is it really that important?"

    "I'm afraid it is, "Two voices chorused in unison. Squall blinked, and looked behind him to see Advisor Cid Kramer standing behind him with a small smile on his face. Edea, the person whom Squall and the others commonly referred to as 'Matron', stood beside him, garbed in a simple black gown, another smile stretching her lips.

    Selphie was the first one to react. "Matron! Ciddy!"

    Everyone stared.

    Irvine scratched his head (he had gotten his hands out), "Ciddy? Sounds like overkill to me. I say, did she just have a candy bar this morning?"

    Squall was far more composed. He offered the SeeD salute, one that Grand Advisor Cid returned with some difficulty, due to the yellow creature that had grabbed him in a hug so tight that he could not breathe properly. "Ah-Selphie, thank you for your enthusiasm, but-would you please let go?"

    Matron, known to the world as Sorceress Edea who once was the ambassador of Galbadia, in a very memorable incident not too long ago, smiled and caught up where Cid left off. "Squall, Irvine, we need you two at Command now. Selphie, you and Quistis are to greet our latest newcomer into the Garden, from Trabia. Her name is Anna, and I think you two are acquaintances?"

    "OOOOOOOOH! Yes, we are! But the last time I saw her was when we were at Trabia after the G-missile strike! Is she alright?"

    It did not dawn upon her that the question was rather pointless, as a girl who was injured grievously would hardly be in any condition to make the ten hour trip from Galbadia Garden which was currently in Esthar, across the planet, despite the presence of several new airships. Matron smiled and replied. "I think that you would be better off seeing her yourself."

    Selphie immediately ran off with excited squeals. Irvine wiped an imaginary sweatdrop. "That was a close one. Thanks, you guys!"

    Cid chuckled. "Ah, the same old Irvine and Selphie. It brings joy to my aging heart to see you both having such fun."

    Edea nodded, and motioned for them both to follow her. Squall immediately complied, but Irvine stared blankly for a while. "Wait, you didn't make that up, Squall? I thought-"

    "No, I DID need you in the Command Centre. Now hasten, for Zell is already there, awaiting our arrival."

    Grumbling slightly, Irvine followed Squall and the two Advisors. 

**********

Front Gate, 1F, Balamb Garden

    Selphie skipped happily past the sentries on duty and waited by the main entrance for the chopper to arrive. Due to recent events, SeeD had posted armed sentries and turrets at the main doors, along with commissioning a fleet of Galbadian assault copters and other vehicles. Those advanced military vehicles were parked within the remodelled Parking Bay, which had been expanded to include a Hangar for the Ragnarok and the copters. 

    Garden had undergone many major changes in the past five years. For one, the power source for Garden was no longer oil, but Energy Crystals which were piled up in the old oil stratums. The entire MD level had been refurbished as well, now being a sleek, sterile environment overseen by several technicians in their control towers. Now, there was no danger of a stray spark igniting the oil, as happened during the second conflict with Ultimecia. The resulting blaze had destroyed the MD level and left Garden immobile for several months.

    New weapons were also installed, ranging from the Galbadian Hyper Autocannons which could shoot down almost anything with 50mm shells, to Estharian Pulse Accelerators, massive cannons that were powerful but slow and energy consuming, and SeeD's own armament. All three Gardens were equipped as well with a strange energy weapon developed by scientists around the world led by Dr. Odine. It involved the Rings beneath the Gardens rising up to the top as the former Gardens were when they were stationary, and emitting a special pulse.

    At this moment, Selphie stood beside Quistis, watching as the large copter descended. The winds kicked up by its descent blew at Selphie's black SeeD skirt, but she was too engrossed to see her old friend that she did not subdue her fiercely flapping garment, which was as short as her pinafore.

    Quistis was more formal, garbed in her dress uniform and with her blonde hair neat and shiny. Adding to the perfect SeeD uniform she wore, there was no mistaking her for anyone else. As the copter landed, and three people stepped out, Quistis saluted smartly, a move that was followed by Selphie.

    "Greetings, SeeD delegation from Trabia Garden. I was informed of your arrival and would like to welcome you, on behalf of High Commander Squall Leonhart and as Headmistress myself of Balamb Garden. Headmaster Kaiser Odine spoke highly of you."

    Anna returned the salute with a smile. "It is an honour to meet you all. Selphie, how's it going?"

    Quistis hid a smile as she led the other two men, who were official representatives of Headmaster Odine, into the Main Office, leaving the two girls alone. Anna was a mirror image of Selphie, and SeeD had posted her to Balamb in the hopes of adding an ally to the frontline fighters against Rinoa.

    In her heart, she knew that Anna could never fill the hole left by Rinoa's departure, but they would treat her as well as they did Rinoa.

**********

Command Centre, 3F, Balamb Garden

    The Command Centre was a high tech, advanced place which had replaced Headmaster Cid's old office. Quistis now had an office that was just to the left of the Command Centre, linked by an oaken door. The Centre itself was lined with banks of computers and had a large ECD screen in the centre. The Energy Crystal Display screen allowed the planning of tactical manoeuvres on a large scale as well as projecting detailed information up there.

    Squall, Zell and Irvine listened intently as Cid warned them of the latest news picked up by Esthar's satellite network. "There is a strange disturbance in the Trabian region, or to be more precise, at the large crater site. We suspect that the Sorceress may be hiding out there, biding her time. We have also received reports of rare items missing and monster breeds lessening by a great number around the world. Now, if you remember, these were the exact same things that occurred during the first War with Rinoa. She created an army of men loyal to her and monsters, but was unable to break our defences. If it is indeed her, she will not make the same mistake twice."

    Edea added. "I have another bit of disturbing news, only recently passed to me by Sorceress Fiona from Esthar. The Lunatic Pandora has shown signs of charging up, and we fear that it will not be long before the machine is revived. Doctor Odine and President Loire are on site, and the President expresses his regret at not being able to attend this meeting."

    All of the Sorceresses shared a telepathic link, which enabled them to contact each other quickly in times of need. It was tiring however, and Edea's face was slightly pale. "He has sent Aides Kiros Seagull and Ward Zabac to represent him, however."

    Before Squall could respond, Xu's voice rang out from the speakers. "Red alert! Incoming torpedo, ETA in eight seconds! All units, brace for impact!"

    Leaping onto the elevator followed by Zell and Irvine, Squall rode urgently up to the Bridge, where Nida ran his hands over the control globes, trying frantically to steer the Garden away. It was no use. Even with the Garden's increased speed of three hundred kilometres per hour, the torpedo streaked closer.

    "No good, Squall! Brace for impact!"

**********

A/N: Thankyouthankyouthankyou to all of those kind people who said my story resembles FFVIII! It's a great honour to hear that!

To Lunar-Girl: Thanks so much! That was the best compliment anyone could give me! A sequel to the game! OMG, thanks so much!

To Karla3: Really? Well, I am really really glad that you liked it!

Thanks to Ispreno, FF9 Zidane, and Old User as well!

I hope that my adding of a new character (Anna) doesn't upset the storyline, coz FFVIII didn't have an Anna. I just needed someone new to write about. Oh, as you might have gathered, she's a mirror image of Selphie. I'm thinking of making her more visually appealing, however. (sly grin)

Symbolism: I'll be adding this section if I add certain elements hinting about other games or certain parts of FFVIII in it. See if you can find all of the symbols!

_"Man, I wish that Selphie would change her weapon to a rod or something. ALL of the chicks in my games use Rods! Yo Squall, you awake?"_

-Irvine

Did you notice that Aeris (FF7), Garnet/Dagger/Sara/whatever (FF9), and Yuna (FF10) use rods? And they are videogame characters, ya? 

Ooo…MD Level FUN! I assumed that oil powered the Gardens in FFVIII since that Squall did mention it was an oil stratum. I just upgraded it to use Energy Crystals!

P.S: Nida is kinda cool, come to think of it. At the risk of destroying any suspense, I am thinking of pairing him with Xu……I like that combo! NiXu! Or Xuda!

  



	4. Trial by Fire

**Trial by Fire**

****

_'Anything that doesn't kill a seed, makes it more resistant, stronger. It must be the same way with SeeD. Vanquish  all your foes; do not be afraid to face hardships. Overcome them, and prove your mettle.'_

_Pride In Power._

-High Commander Squall Leonhart Loire, address to SeeD cadets

**********

Bridge, 3F, Balamb Garden

    "Brace for impact!"

    Squall grabbed hold of a railing just as the huge torpedo impacted with the thick hulls of Garden. An explosion spat plumes of smoke and fire into the air while the entire Garden shuddered under the impact. Yet, the adamantine hulls held, and all that was to pass was a tremor. 

    Regaining his balance, Squall turned to Nida. "Are there any more?"

    "Not at the moment. I am however, detecting the approach of a large squadron of unknown aircraft. Command would have more information about it."

    Without further ado, Squall grabbed hold of a railing, newly installed in the event that anyone would fall off the bridge, and vaulted off. He landed lightly at the bottom and raised a questioning eyebrow at his chief tactician, Melanie Lockheart. Without waiting for his question, she rattled off a report. "The aircraft appear to be Nighthawk transport jets, each equipped with launch pods and boosters. Their insignia is that of a sword and a shield rising from darkness, but I have no information on what unit they belong to. I am pretty sure that they-"

    "Be specific."

    "Yes sir! I was able to confirm that they are neither Galbadian nor Estharian. There is always the possibility that the Dollet Dukedom wishes to test their new military power, but a war with SeeD would not serve their advantage. Neither would it benefit the Timber Unification."

    As Zell and Irvine came down on the elevator, a far more prudent way to travel, they were just in time to hear the last bit of the report. "I'm pretty sure Militia leaders Zone and Watts would not go so far as to incur the wrath of Garden. Yo, Irvine! Let's get the SeeD ready for defense!"

    Squall nodded and dispatched the two eager SeeD to the main floor. He himself notified Cid and Edea of their plans, and ordered Melanie to keep him informed of any events. 

    "Yes, sir! Please take this Med Kit with you, sir. You might want it later on, because I detect several dozen Drop Pods launching from the jets."

    Drop Pods were large infantry capsules, which could fit up to a dozen men in one. They were essentially larger versions of G-Garden's Launch Units, which had been used to attack Garden a long time ago. Squall nodded in gratitude and stuck the small, palm sized kit into a belt pocket. 

    After that, the valiant Commander raced over to the lifts.

**********

Sorceress Chamber, 4F, DSRF

    How they ready themselves, all waiting for my demons to land upon them.

    The Garden activates its armament, but my jets have entered within their firing arc, and artillery is all but useless in the air. 

    As I look upon them, the first wave of my demons lands on the tiles of Garden. There, they are mowed down by heavy machinegun fire from the turrets and SeeD. It is of no matter. My other forces shall use their bodies as a landing strip, unleashing hell upon the SeeD.

    They might not succeed in this, but it will show the SeeD the magnitude of my powers and reveal to me their weapons. Then, when the time is right, I shall make my move, to checkmate their king. 

    Squall, how I long for you. How I long to see your crimson blood running down into your uniform, to see your face pale as the ghastly hands of Death grab you. Then, as you have been drained of life, then only shall I be able to continue. 

    My emotions; they have been twisted to the exact opposite by Hyne, and He is within me. We do not mind. We are one, and it had always been that way. I am my Knight, I am my Sorceress. I am all-consuming, ever powerful. We are together now, and not even in death will we part, for we cannot die.

    It too has always been so. When our frail bodies perish, our spirits continue into another generation. Nothing, not even Time Compression could stop us.

    When the witch Ultimecia sought to imprison us so we might not do any further harm to her precious humans, we broke free, and mustered an army. She was always the righteous one of the lot, but as Hyne and myself fused together the night that was so passionate, we knew that our power would be infinite.

    And the foolish SeeD, seeking to destroy Ultimecia, unwittingly releasing us, they did not know the force that was Us. We let them savor their victory in the first stages, but when the time comes, we shall reveal to them the true might of the Sorceresses and Knights. We were the First, and we shall be the Last. Our powers will never end, not until all mortal and immortal life has ended.

    My demons are upon the SeeD, in a blood lust. I watch as they mow down the humans. The Garden is stained with blood as they push past the front lines.

    Yet, they too are pushed back as the SeeD rally together against me. The King, the Commander, Squall, leads his men. He fights coldly and efficiently, slaying all in his path. The other two, they are as powerful as he is, and the SeeD they have trained surpassed my anticipations. Now, I see another. Seifer, my 'old' Knight. He is a parody of Squall, as powerful as the Commander, but with anger in his every move. He remembers me; he remembers the pain when I sweetly told him of my bond with Hyne.

    Yet, angry as he is, he fights like a demon with Fujin and Raijin by his side. Those two; they are nothing more than pawns, and I shall crush them all too easily. 

    My demons are exhausted. They cannot win against the SeeD. I mentally order them to withdraw. No matter, today was just a test. They have yet to see my real powers.

**********

A/N: I know this is really short, but I wanted to get to the good stuff! Next chapter is already in the works, and should be out soon (like tomorrow or at worst, day after)

~bembem: Well, actually, I've been writing FFVIII for a long time, just not posting. Hehe, to be honest, I forgot most of the stuff I wrote already. Oh, and Rinoa is evil, because Hyne possesses infinite power over the Sorceresses-well, read on to find out!

~Karla3: Thank you for the support! I was wondering if anyone would see that last bit!

~Ispreno: I saw your comments! And don't worry, I'm gonna be posting quite often! (around thrice a week, four times if I can manage it.)

_Symbolism: _  Short chapter, but no prizes for guessing who Melanie might have the potential to be related to.

You know how people are always giving Squall stuff? Well, so there.

Now, who might be the one who be with Hyne? It's Rinoa, of course. Let's just see what will unfold, as I don't even know how this thing will turn out!


	5. Times of Loss and Gain

**Times of Loss and Gain**

****

_'You were with him all along. You tricked me. You shall pay.'_

-Seifer Almasy, Fire and Lightning. 

**********

_'NO! DANIELLE! Don't leave me! I-I-I love you! Are you listening!? ARE you!? NOOOOO!!!!!!!'_

-Zell Dincht, Anguish and Pain

**********

Main Gate, 1F, Balamb Garden.

    Zell threw himself in a frenzy, beating and kicking furiously. Nothing could stand against him, as a ten foot tall monster proved when it was hurled bodily fifty feet from Garden's main gates. Zell somersaulted backwards, and unleashed a Punch Rush and a Mach Kick that when combined, sent his target, a hapless demon about twice his size flying into the air to land heavily at his feet. Stomping down with his black shoes, Zell extinguished the evil being from the face of the planet.

    Beside him, Squall and Seifer fought side-by-side, but not for the first time, for in earlier fights, they had unlocked the hidden potential that they shared as gunblade masters. Squall hung back and fired shot after shot as Seifer rushed into the fray, dealing death with Hyperion Mark II. The enhanced gunblade was lighter than the old one, but no less powerful and Seifer wielded it like an extension of his own arm, cutting down monsters like so much corn.

    These monsters were demons, born of the Lunar Cry, yet they were humanoid. They even wore a military uniform, which was black armour and tipped with sharp edges here and there. The very same monsters which were ten foot tall had slew Danielle, the 'girl with a pigtail' whom Zell loved. As he remembered the pain that he had felt when his one love died, his strength seemed to amplify, and a golden aura shimmered into place.

    "I'll avenge ya, Danielle. I promised!"

    So saying, he leapt at the horde of monsters that were slowly being pushed back by SeeD, and used the tough skull of a particularly large one as a springboard to kick off into the air. From there, he gathered ethereal energies into his fists, channelling through them awesome amounts of energy that held him aloft in the air. His reflexes became enhanced to such an extent that he could walk through a hail of machinegun fire and emerge unscathed, having dodged every single one of them. The same red power spread to his feet, and Zell somersaulted once to land in a crouch.

    Running forward with incredible speed, Zell ploughed through their ranks, leaving nought but death in his wake. His fighting skills were greatly enhanced as a result of the Booster Limit Break, but he had one more card up his sleeve.

    Seizing a demon commander, he hoisted the huge creature up and leapt into the air, still clutching the demon's throat as it struggled to get away. When its talons came into contact with Zell's body, it was the one to feel the pain, not Zell. Executing a perfect backflip kick, Zell sent the demon thirty feet into the air, narrowly missing one of the lights that hung above. He gathered all of his prodigious strength and focused it into one earth shattering blow.

    "Armageddon Fist!"

    Akin to the power of a speeding train, the hypersonic blow slammed into the demon's gut, and Zell emerged on the other side, having passed right through the demon's body, shattering every bone and smashing every bit of steel armour. Landing, Zell did not rest but unleashed the remnants of the Booster Limit Break upon the other demons unfortunate enough to be near him.

    Irvine calmly fired shot after shot, twirling his shotgun in intricate moves. He was using Fast Ammo, and so bullets blasted in every conceivable direction, pelting demons with hot lead. He too was operating a peak efficiency, but neither he nor Zell's power could face up to the combined fury of Squall and Seifer.

    Those two fought for a common goal, with an intention in their heart. Both of them were tricked by Rinoa, and they would not let it happen again. Seifer raised his left arm, and Raijin and Fujin were by his side in an instant. Raijin raised his staff before him, and Fujin let loose with her pinwheel just as all three of them charged forwards. Known as the Trinity Strike, Raijin was the first to make contact. His Raijin Special sent several ploughing into a wall, while extra attacks made more bow to his awesome power. 

    Fujin's pinwheel was next, already charged to the max with deadly magic. It erupted like a barrage of grenades, blowing a gaping hole in the demonic ranks for Seifer to enter.   

    And enter he did. 

    Seifer slammed his gunblade hilt into the jaw of a demon smashing it while the blade carved another. He then planted a foot back in order to steady himself, and unleashed Fire Cross. The huge ball of flames burst upon the enemy, incinerating a few lucky ones. The unlucky ones felt his blade.

    Seifer's emerald eyes glowed, and he let loose with an awesome barrage of slashes to be followed up by a powerful finisher. Seifer spun around, gathering energy until he was but a whirling twister. Leaping into the air as he executed Piranha Spin, Fujin and Raijin both let loose with the Feng Lei Combo, shattering enemies with thunder and wind.

    In the aftermath of his all-out assault, naught but broken bones and chitin remained, shorn off their owners but Seifer's unstoppable blade. At last, suffering greatly at the SeeD's hands, the monsters tried to retreat. 

    Squall however, had different ideas. 

    "They are nothing but demons, monsters granted sentient thought by the witch. Slay them now, and prove to the witch that we shall not bow to her."

    He himself slammed his blade into two demons at once, tearing their hearts from their bodies. Pulling the blade out, he twisted around in a half circle to cut another monster into half. Seifer grinned and continued with his deadly art. Zell and Irvine had been cornered with some SeeD earlier, but now, only broken monsters littered that area, for they had all fought out so ferociously one dared stand before them. 

    "Leave some for us, guys!"

    Selphie, Quistis and Anna came running towards them, having seen the representatives to Cid's office. Quistis' eyes glowed briefly, and a powerful Blizzaga spell ripped through the demons, making short work of their undead flesh. Together, with the other SeeD that had rallied, the Garden was soon free of the foul beings. The floor was red, and spattered with blood like a macabre canvas, and the SeeD were the ghastly painters.

    Desperate times called for desperate measures.

    Squall opened his eyes just as the remains of the monsters shimmered and returned to the plane where they came from. These monsters were not gone forever, for their essence would return to the Moon, and their cycle of life and death would begin anew. All that they could do for now was to defeat as many as possible and hope for some time to gather their forces.

    "Commander Leonhart!"

    Squall looked up to see the Galbadian generals descending on a hydraulic lift from one of their carrier copters. So intent was he on the fight that he dimly recalled not taking notice of Melanie reporting their arrival on the intercom. Xu was on it now, reporting the status of the fight. No SeeD were killed, and only fifteen were injured, ten badly. Dr. Kadowaki was treating the wounded even as Xu spoke. 

    The unwounded were sifting through the broken armour which still remained to find items that they could use. It was standard protocol for SeeD to use whatever they could use and salvage whenever possible. Squall made his way to the main gates, and watched as the generals came down. 

    General Eckman was the first, his blonde hair slicked back with liberal amounts of gel. Yet, the 28-year old man was respectful as he saluted Squall. "Greetings, Commander Leonhart. We were witness to your battle, and it was impressive. We would have helped, but that it was not necessary."

    "Your concern is accepted, General Eckman. General Nikolai, SeeD welcomes you as well."

    General Nikolai was an older man, one of the generals whom Caraway had plotted with so long ago, when the SeeD were hired to kill Edea in Deling city, a long, long time ago. Or so it seemed. The old man smiled as a grandfather would when he surveyed a favourite young one. "It is a pleasure, as always, commander. The Garden never fails to amaze me."

    Nikolai was an engineering buff, and had often spent time with the technicians in MD. He was after all, an FH Institute of Technology graduate with flying colours, and the inventor of many military machines. 

    Squall turned to the last member, General Adam Caraway, son of General Caraway's second wife, Carrie. Rinoa never knew of him, for Caraway remarried after the Ultimecia incident, and Adam was 15 then. Now, his eyes were filled with hate as he turned to Squall.

    In their recent clashes, Squall knew that Adam hated him. He claimed that Squall was the reason that Rinoa turned to the evil side, and would not hear a word against his theory. Squall had not been in a mood to argue (when was he?), and Adam mistook his silence for guilt. Now, he stared daggers at the shorter Commander.

    "Your victory does nothing to aid my sister, Leonhart. You have damned her, even more." At the sight of Squall's crystal gunblade, a remodelled Lionheart, his rage was rekindled for that was the one Squall had tried to kill Rinoa with. He had only slashed her arm though, rendering only a wound that could be healed. Nevertheless, Adam had fury burning within his heart. 

    "You son of a bitch, you act as if you really cared about her, and all she was to you was a whore to tide your time!"

    The other generals cried out in dismay, but there was no stopping Adam. He continued in that manner, oblivious to Squall's replies.

    "Adam-I really DID love her. She was the one who was not faithful."

    "Don't you dare bad-mouth my sister, you evil-ACK."

    Tempers had been running high, and Zell had made a move. He grabbed the general, who was taller than him by a head, and slammed him against the wall, lifting him off the ground in the process. "STOP-NOW! Squall loved your sister more than you can imagine, and if it's that old man of yours contaminating your pinhead, you can-"

    Adam had punched Zell in his face. Hard. The martial artist was hardly shaken, and responded in kind with a Booya that sent Adam back so hard against the wall that he teetered on the verge of unconsciousness. Squall stood before his slumped body, and his hair blocked his face. As the others looked on, Quistis praying that his temper would not get the better of him, he spoke, quietly, no doubt, but with the silent power that can frighten the most powerful creature.

    "You would do well to remember today, for I shall deal with you personally next time."

    Quistis let out a sigh of relief. Her former student had proven his mettle. "Commander Leonhart, generals, please follow me. I will take you all to the Command Centre."

     So saying, the groggy Caraway was left to struggle with his inner demons as the others made their way to the Command Centre to await Kiros and Ward.

**********

A/N: Did I hint at some reasons why Squall, Seifer and Rinoa are in a blood feud? More of that, and I promise to cover more on the other characters soon! I hope I didn't make the battle too fake, but I was trying to keep the FFVIII spirit, where they fight like that. (Oh, but what is fighting without LIMIT BREAKS!!!!!)

~Pretty Green Eyes: Thank you! Rinoa's POV will appear later as well! 

~Ispreno: Well, here's the next chapter! Thanks for that comment about the sentence! I think you get that Ultimecia may not be as bad as we are led to believe……

~FF9 Zidane: That IS a neat ending, both dying at the same time……anyway, I'll look into that possibility, but only time will tell (Mwahahahah)

_Symbolism: _Well, now we know why they get items after a fight.


	6. Reflections

**Reflections**

****

_'We often look back, and repent at what we have done. It is that way, for what are us humans but mere…well, humans? We cannot ever truly feel pleased with ourselves, and when we cannot, we take our frustration out on others.'_

-Headmistress Quistis Trepe, _The__ Wise_

**********

_'Nevertheless, we must always try. Never give up, not even at the end. Did you ever know, the things that could be accomplished, if you try? There is a profound power within each human, the ability to succeed. Don't, ever throw your life away._

_Stand tall and shake the heavens.'_

-High Commander Squall Leonhart Loire, address to Zell Dincht. 

**********

Command Centre, 3F, Balamb Garden

    There comes a time in life where we will take a path. Our choice, not others. There was, there is, and there always will be two choices for us, no matter the situation. 

    On one side, we have the easier path, with no suffering for ourselves, but yet, it is not right. For we choose that easy path, full of goodness for ourselves, but at the expense of others. While we laugh and frolic, others scream in the agony of death, the dance that takes one into eternal sleep. And we feel happy, yet our happiness is fraught with guilt as we watch others pay the dire consequences. Yet again, there are some who delight in others' suffering, and heed not their woes.

    On another hand, we have the choice with hardships and suffering for ourselves, yet ultimately, in the end, we benefit not just ourselves, but others as well. However, all too few people choose this path, leading to even more suffering in the world.

**********

    The movers and shakers of the world all stood in the Command Centre of Balamb Garden, a room in an institution that befitted their power. Everyone here was of profound importance, and with good reason. On one hand was SeeD, the slayers of the Sorceress, and wielders of the Guardian Forces. The other: Galbadia, which had risen again as the supreme military power of the world. And all balanced out by Esthar, the ridiculously advanced notion which pioneered many things, amongst them space travel. 

    Quistis stood wearily with the others as Squall prepared to meet with those powerful leaders. The battle had tired her out, but Anna had coped well. She was an old friend of Selphie's, with the same personality, and so the two had gone off somewhere, presumably to Deling for shopping. As Assistant Headmistress, Xu was right beside her, steady and willing.

    As Squall stood up from his chair, all eyes in the room turned to him.

    "Generals, Kiros, Ward. I am aware of our current situation, with the Sorceress. Now, I propose that we finish this once and for all. White SeeD flights have revealed to us her……"

    Quistis lapsed into a stupor. She knew Squall's pain at this choice, she knew the difficulty he had to go through in order to bring peace to the world.

    _It wasn't fair. Why did Hyne have dominion over things? Humans, Squall most of all, had strived so much, given everything they had to the world, and yet……WHY? _

    It all began, a long time ago. When Ultimecia was cast from the world into Time itself, lost forever. Yet, before she died, she had given the SeeDs a last statement. 

    _'No-I have tried, kurse you. I tried, but I was not strong enough to seal that monster away……Now, kurse all of you. You have unleashed upon this akkursed planet, something that I have striven to prevent by Time Kompression, but-all undone. You have released Hyne.'_

    She never knew what those words meant, not until a month after that. She had awoken to screams, and the sounds of battle.

    _"Squall!__ What's going on!? Where's Rinoa!?"_

_    "She's-She's not herself. I-I don't know-what's going on anymore-Quisty-help me!"_

    Quistis had long harboured a crush on Squall, but she thought that Seifer had helped her overcome that. He was so kind, so supportive in her times of need, when he returned to Garden. Then, as she ran out to the Quad, she saw his body, still breathing, thankfully, but very near death. A pile of unconscious SeeDs were strewn everywhere, and the floor was scorched in several places. 

    Squall had knelt down, unable to react as he struggled to comprehend what was happening. His darling, Rinoa, was hovering in front of Edea, black wings at her back. She stretched out a hand, and seemed to draw Edea closer. Zell lay beaten by the walls, and Angelo next to him. 

    Even Rinoa's faithful dog was not spared, with dreadful gashes at it's side. The pinwheel that had inflicted so much harm was fastened to Rinoa's wrist, and she fired it at Edea, only to have Cid smash it from the air with his bare hands. The old headmaster was in a dreadful fury, one never before seen by anyone, not even Edea, and it was only by his skill that Edea was safe. Still, Rinoa was a Sorceress, and every step closer she came to Edea, the more power she drained.

    As Cid blocked another assault, with Quistis and Squall still stunned and immobile, Rinoa cursed and drew open a gateway. Out of the swirling void stepped Omega Weapon, the one who was mightiest of all. Cid did not stand a chance, although he put up an incredible fight that would have been the envy of Zell, had he been awake.

    As the old headmaster who was formerly a martial artist got knocked into a wall, the Weapon reached for Edea.

    _It has always been that way. The Weapons serve the most powerful, no matter who it is._

    Quistis snapped out of her trance at Selphie's shriek, and called upon Shiva from that corner of her mind. With a huge gale of ice, the frost queen emerged, and Quistis bit back her hesitation to continue with her summoning. Giving Shiva the go ahead mentally, she watched as ice entombed the Weapon.

    It was no use. The Weapon broke out, and sent his deadly whip to Shiva. The ice queen screamed as the Abolishing Chain removed her from the planar existence she resided in, and Quistis could sense her presence fading within her mind. Stunned at the power of the Weapon and frantically applying the G-Restorer, she did not see Selphie and Irvine fire off a barrage of spells and bullets, only to have them glance off the Weapon.

    When at last, she looked up, Squall was in a rage, and he dashed forward without any mercy. Flinging Phoenix Downs as he ran, Squall entered a Renzokuken and finished off with a perfect Rough Divide. When that failed to have any effect on the monster, he focused his skill, and executed the advanced version of Rough Divide, Perfect Divide. 

    Halfway through his manoeuvre, a huge Firaga spell blew him off his feet, disrupting his assault. Omega Weapon had reached Edea, and drew magic out of her, channelling everything to Rinoa. Edea paled, and as she slumped to the ground, the new Sorceress and her Weapon vanished.

    Now, Edea had a fragment of her powers, but nothing compared to Rinoa. No Sorceress alive could stand against the might of the Sorceress who had fused with Hyne.

    _"Vair magic fails, my science and technology vill succeed! Ze whole world vill know ze power of Odine, and I will devote all research to stopping zis witch!"_

 Odine's work was done, and when the Lunatic Pandora awoke, it gave him the power necessary to complete his weapon. Quistis could only watch and listen as Squall, hidden tears shaking his body, gave his agreement to fire the weapon. 

**********

    It began in the Dollet Dukedom. 

    Massive machines installed in the old Communication Tower awoke, and a huge tube extended out, as if in a parody of the incident when Squall and his friends passed the SeeD examinations.

    _It was all so long ago. The times we had together, the joy, the laughter. It seemed like so long, as we ran under cerulean skies. We laughed, we cried, all as one. Now, we have been rent asunder._

    Power built up in the tower, and energy coursed through every receptacle and conduit. Light streamed out as the Odine Warhead prepared to fire. 

    Across the planet, nearby, far away, everywhere. The people of the world watched their TVs, praying that the doctor was right in his work. 

    Manmade lightning jolted through the machine, and in Esthar, the same thing happened with the Lunar Base. From space, it readied a powerful, all-consuming beam and locked on to its target. 

    The Deep Sea Research Facility.

    At the exact same instant, the two beams intersected above the DSRF, and unleashed their hellish power down upon the structure, formerly known as Battleship Island. Energy poured down, and consumed the island, bathing it in the horrific power of science.

    An instant later, Battleship island ceased to exist upon the surface of the waves.

**********

     How foolish they are, thinking they can defeat us so easily.

    We exist now underwater, waiting for the searchlights of the world to steer away from our location, before We rise again, and in secret, gather an omnipotent might, one that will quell all opposition, one that can be described in that term: infinite.

    Never mind that they rejoice, never mind that they are happy. All the better, their guard is down.

    We shall strike soon, and not leave anything in our wake.

**********

A/N: Okay, I really AM rushing here! Just that I thought halfway that I wanted to have some peace in this world from the Sorceresses. Wait and read to find out what happens in the SeeD ball! Sorry about the poor quality of this one, just I did it 5 mins before I went to school, and I might (might) be reposting if I am diligent enough!

To all who reviewed, especially those who have done so earlier, I thank you! Lunar-Girl, I totally agree with your advice, and I just haven't played FFVIII for a long time, hehe.

Okay, I'm running out of time here, and stand tall and shake the heavens, is from Xenogears, and awesome game. Angelo is dead (poor dog…), and Cid is a martial artist. Sound interesting? Read on!


	7. Felicity

**Felicity **

_'It is worth it, is it not? To have people laughing, cheering, when your enemy has fallen.'_

- Quistis Trepe, _Sayings._

**********

_'Matron, please take my powers! I do not want them!"_

- Rinoa Heartily, Rise of Power.

**********

We had done it; we had vanquished the Sorceress, and Hyne.

    Quistis along with many others, rejoiced at the ball that was thrown not long after that in the SeeD Ballroom. The reign of witches was over, and yet magic still existed. It was too good to be true.

    Seifer slowly waltzed along with her, she losing herself in his emerald eyes. As the couple pressed close together, they thought about Squall, and tried to find a way to make him happier. There he was, playing a game of Triple Triad with Zell, Irvine and Selphie by the corner. Yet, deep inside, she knew he grieved.

    "Quistis……"

    Seifer smiled down. "Let him deal with it. He knows that it's all over. He'll get along."

    "I hope you're right, Seifer."

    Seifer put on a goofy smile. "Hey, I'm always right! Come on, Instructor! Where's your faith in me, eh? And what about puberty boy? Don't you trust him?" He sounded so funny, yet reminded her so painfully of old times, the joys that they had shared together that she laughed and cried at once, burying her face in Seifer's strong shoulders. Seifer was a bit taken aback, but placed his arms around her, smiling.

    "Hey, Seifer's lucky, ya know, Fujin? I think that he'll be inviting us to his wedding soon, ya know?"

    WHACK.

    "IDIOT. SEIFER. HEAR."

    Seifer remained facing the other way, a grin creeping up onto his face, but unobserved by Raijin, who was rubbing his knee. "You know, Raijin……I still am Discipline Master of the Garden……"

    "Uh-oh. Er, ya know, Seifer, I didn't mean that, ya know? I know ya know, man! Please, Seifer, ya know? For old time's sake Seifer, ya know! Please-not FISHING!!!!"

    Seifer smiled, and burst into laughter, making Quistis start with surprise. Raijin had gotten pushed into the water by Fujin when Ultimecia was defeated the first time, and a swarm of Fasticalons had swarmed him, getting him hospitalized for a week. It wasn't very nice to look at.

    Seifer brushed away the tears from Quistis' eyes, gave her a look of encouragement, and swept Raijin, Fujin and Quistis into a group hug. "COME ON YOU GUYS! BE HAPPY!"

    His outburst was echoed by the other SeeD who cheered along as well. Selphie leapt onto the stage as organizer of the ball. "Hey everyone! Free food and drinks tonight! We do HAVE a right to enjoy after all!"

    Squall was next to walk up on the stage, and for a moment, everyone was sober, wondering if the Commander was to reprimand them. His eyes glinted as he took the microphone.

    "SeeD are the epitomes of discipline, of self-restraint……such an act as you will see, will never be repeated again, save with a reason…" he trailed off, glaring around the room. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the eruption. When it seemed that the tension was such that the whole room would blow up, Squall grinned, perhaps for the first time in his life.

    "Let's party!!"

    Selphie gaped at him. Everyone did. But only for a moment. 

    The cheer swept through the crowd, and everyone moved to comply with Squall's 'orders'. Zell yelled at Squall, "YO MAN! Nice one! I only have one thing to say to ya: GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!!!! YOU STILL OWE ME YOUR SQUALL CARD!!!!"

    Squall grinned and waved at Zell, asking him to wait. From a quiet corner, Edea and Cid smiled, Cid still sporting the horrible gash on his cheek that Omega gave him, but his face was aglow with joy. Edea conjured up a small rose and sent it to Squall as a gesture of her admiration at the way he handled himself, behaving appropriately at the appropriate times.

    Quistis was locked in a mad dance with Seifer, giggling uncontrollably as Seifer picked a flower with his teeth and gave it to her, a masquerade of Romeos. Squall looked around the room, happily gazing at the dancing members of SeeD. 

    _They deserve happiness, after so long._

    Squall slowly stepped down from the stage, and Selphie yanked him back to where Zell and Irvine sat, laughing their heads off. Anna had just come in, and she was gazing at Squall with a look of disbelief and struggling to suppress a laugh.

    "Yo Squall! Where's my-your-my-argh… my card that was yours and says your name!?"

    "What?"

    "OHHH! GIMME YOUR SQUALL CARD!"

    Squall considered for a while. He had played Laguna Loire for that card, and it wasn't easy to get it. True, Zell had won fair and square, but……

    "Zell, how about I give you a pass to Deling's all-you-can-eat sausage buffet? Valid for a year."

    Zell's jaw dropped. "WHAT? No way! Are-are you sure!?"

    "Yup."

    Zell forgot about the card immediately and went down on his knees, thanking Squall profusely. As an after thought, Squall added. 

    "Oh, you can have five of those. I got a whole bunch of them, and I don't need them."

    "OH YES! Man, how can I ever repay you!!??"

    "Whatever."

    Selphie giggled, and Irvine drawled. "Same old Squall again! Say Squall, I want to challenge Siren. Could you get her out, please?"

    Selphie rounded on him. "IRVINE! If it's because all she wear's is a swimsuit, you can-"

    "Whoa, baby, no way! I just wanna get her card. (So I can put it under my pillow when I sleep), and besides, Squall won't let me Junction her! (Oo, think of the things I would do if I could get her…hehe)"

    Irvine had lapsed into a fit of evil giggling, and was, well, giggling evilly to himself. Squall sighed, and drew upon the GF in his mind. "Come, Siren. I call upon you."

    The tall, statuesque lady appeared, and Squall nodded at Irvine, who immediately sprung up. "Hey, Siren girl! Over here!"

    Leaving Irvine to his fantasies as the GF complied, walking seductively towards him; Squall turned his attention to freeing his foot from the worshipping Zell. "Zell, I bear witness to your gratitude. Now, please, leave me alone."

**********

    The sky sure was nice.

    It was a peaceful black, with stars gently twinkling in the sky above. The occasional comet streaked through the sky, lighting up the heavens.

    The last time he had been out here, Rinoa had been with him. They first kissed here, and-

    "_Promise me-that you'll always be here, standing by for me."_

_    "Rinoa-I'll be there, by your side."_

    Hah.

    Some promise. He scowled, and turned to go back into the Garden. She had forsaken him, choosing instead to side with Hyne, who was all dominating, all consuming, omnipotent, everpresent. 

    Frickin' bastard.

    It would have been wrong to stay with Rinoa. It would have been wrong to cause more destruction. He was older now, and he thought more wisely than before, when they had been star-crossed (literally) young lovers, immature and foolish. Now, with the weight of handling SeeD in his hands, he would make the right choice.

    That was the past. The present and future were his to decide, and he decided on starting anew.

    Life goes on.

    Taking a deep breath, he strode back indoors.

    "And now, the two most eligible bachelors in SeeD! Squall and Zell!"

    His jaw hit the floor (literally and actually again) as a wave of screaming girls buried him and Zell, who tripped over Squall as he was trying to escape.

**********    

    Squall awoke in his bed, aching all over his body. Those girls sure packed a punch. Groaning and rolling over to rest on his other side, he tried to get back to sleep, pulling the warm covers over his head. It had to be 10 degrees Celsius out. He was just about to fall asleep when a loud and shrill giggle sounded over the microphones.

    (What was Selphie doing on the PA?)

    "Hey everyone! You're listening to Garden, 06.57 AM! Today is the fifth of November, and we have some announcements today!"

    (Go away.)

    "Tee-hee! Would Commander Leonhart please report to the Command Centre in ten minutes? Also, Xu and Nida and pleasantly disposed for the moments, so I will be taking over the announcements and Assistant Pilot Miyuki Minase will be taking the helm."

    (Pleasantly disposed…? Whatever. Let me sleep.)

    "Also, Zell Dincht, Zell Dincht, please report to the Cafeteria. The cafeteria manager has confirmed the arrival of your order of hotdogs, and would be pleased to allow you to receive them."

    There was a sound of someone falling over in the next room and Squall heard a mad cheer slowly fading away as Zell traversed the length of the corridor. 

    (When will she learn not to announce that over the intercom?)

    "Quisty to the Headmistress' Office! Commander to the Command Centre! Neil to 2F Classroom 2E6, Gray Edwards to 2E9, Ross to 2Y2, tee-hee! This is fun, fun, fun!"

    (Groan.)

    Squall remembered belatedly that he was due in the Command Centre, and so got wearily out of bed (he had been filing paperwork until three in the dawn). He reached for his computer terminal and opened a message window to Command.

    "Selphie, this is Commander Leonhart. I will be at the Command Centre in five-no ten minutes."

    The reply deafened him. 

    "SQUALLY!! Matron says to come quickly, or you might not find out what she has to say!"

    Squall immediately hastened getting ready. Even though Selphie did not sound it, he knew that Matron was telling _him _something, the same thing she had told him in secret much earlier.

    _"Squall, I cannot be with you all every time. I feel that my time is drawing near, and I will not see you all through to the end. Do not interrupt me, Squall. I cannot stay with you all anymore, and Cid knows it as well. That drawing by Omega has weakened me, and I fear that I shall not last long. Squall, you have Laguna, but the others save Zell have no one. Lead them. Lead them well, and you shall bring peace to the world. A last word, Squall. Do not under any circumstances inform the others of what you have heard now. To do so will only weaken their resolve, and we do not want that to happen."_

Squall stepped out of the shower and got dressed in his SeeD commander uniform. Opening the door that led to the Command Centre, he stepped out into the always-busy nerve centre of Garden.

**********

A/N: Now, this is a far more enjoyable one. Yet, as my entire fic is, it is dark in several portions. Okay:

~Lunar-Girl: Now, what you have raised is excellent. It however, was my intention to leave most of you guys in the dark, until it was time to spill the beans. The one thing I can tell you from now on, is to look closely at the quotes I wrote above. (In italics, at the beginning of each chapter) I am also considering writing a spinoff when I am done with this, so observe the italics! ;D

~remote mine: Why, thank you! I will strive my best!

~Thorn Rose: Well, I haven't seen Tidus' final overdrive yet (haven't got that far), but I thank you for your compliments!

    

_Symbolism: _Well, notice anything familiar about the SeeD names that Selphie called? 

I told you about XuDa.

You know Fujin chucking Raijin into the water at the end of FFVIII? Well, so there.

Thank you for reviewing, and I hope that you enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it!


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
'Here lies Edea Kramer, the one we knew as Matron. She bestowed care upon those unfortunate enough to be left alone, she bestowed love on those who never truly felt it before. We fought against her, we fought alongside her. Now, at last she rests in peace, and may her soul reach far, for she was like a mother to us.  
  
Vivadarium et Intervigilium et Viator  
  
In the Garden Sleeps a Messenger'  
  
-Tombstone of Matron, Edea Kramer  
  
**********  
  
How the mighty have fallen, and how the new kindred begin their rise.  
  
The rise to become a Legend, like those before them, those who shall depart the pain and hurt of mortal life.  
  
Zell sat on the 2F Deck, looking out onto the vast ocean beneath him. The waves lapped gently against Garden, breaking on the Gravity Ring. Everything was peaceful, and yet too peaceful.  
  
In the month that had gone, Matron was no more. Cid retired to the Orphanage, where he was grieving for a period before returning to Garden, as per Squall's request. Squall himself had taken it in stride, going on with the necessities of everyday business. Yet, Matron's death would forever leave an empty place within their hearts, one that would and could not be filled again.  
  
There was a slight increase in the temperature and a tremor behind him as Ifrit landed on its paws. "Master, I have scouted the areas that I was requested to. There is no sign of any monster or Sorceress activity of any kind."  
  
His voice was like a rumble of a mountain. "I think that the countermeasures ordered by Master Squall have been effective. The Sorceress appears to have vanished from this plane, although." he trailed off.  
  
"What's up, Ifrit?"  
  
"I detect her presence in the other plane; the plane in which us GF reside. I am not alone, other, even Eden, which is all-powerful, have seen Her, and we fear she may not be truly vanquished."  
  
"Never mind, Ifrit. The disappearance of her from this world is time enough for us to relax."  
  
"You grieve, Master."  
  
"Matron has died. To the GF, death means life eternal and to be reborn again. Humans do not have the same chances. When we die, we die forever."  
  
"Grief is momentary, Master. I do not understand why you grieve so."  
  
"Matron was a mother to us. A Master-in your terms, that truly cared for us as if we were her own. Rinoa as well was once a friend. You had once taken up residence in her mind for a short period, didn't you?"  
  
"I have, Master. Her mind was closed even to me."  
  
"So we have it. I think that it is best we leave things be, and let Fate take her cause."  
  
Zell stood up. "For me. For me, I've seen enough pain and deaths to last an eternity."  
  
"I just wanna rest now."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: I am really sorry for banging this fic off, but I rethought it halfway, and this is it. It's not meant to be really explanative, but it was meant to be foreshadowing, warning of an uncertain future.  
  
Please do review the other fic. I will be most honoured if you do so.  
  
Leonhart Loire, sealing a long-overdue fic. 


End file.
